Water-conducting domestic appliances of the type cited in the introduction are known. The temperature inside the domestic appliance usually changes during its operation, with an increase in the temperature taking place during a heating phase and a reduction in the temperature taking place during a cooling phase. The increase in temperature causes the air inside the domestic appliance to expand as a result of its density change. The water present in the domestic appliance also expands, particularly if steam is produced with a sufficiently high temperature. The expansion of air as well as water may result in a significant increase in pressure inside the domestic appliance. To avoid damaging the appliance and/or to be able to select an easier design, an expansion opening is frequently provided on the container, which represents the interior of the domestic appliance and/or is connected hereto. To ensure that air, water and/or steam cannot escape in an uncontrolled fashion out of the interior of the domestic appliance through the expansion opening, the expansion opening is covered with an expansion component. This expansion component prevents the uncontrolled escape of air, water and/or steam and feeds water and steam, which condenses back into water with lower temperatures, back to a water circuit of the domestic appliance and/or to the waste water. The expansion component is usually fastened to the container with a centrally arranged screw connection, said container having the expansion opening. The provision of only one screw connection is advantageous in terms of cost-savings. The problem of having to us an assembly template in order to fasten the expansion component in the position and/or angular position provided thus nevertheless occurs during assembly. Crookedly mounted expansion components are frequently identified after assembly. Moving these into the position and/or angular position provided is a time-consuming process. In particular, the release of the screw connection between the expansion component and container, realignment of the expansion component and subsequent tightening of the screw connection are necessary here. It is clear that this process decreases the assembly productivity.